Un sourire sincère
by Servania
Summary: Lorsque Lizzy débarque au manoir, on s'attend toujours à ce que ça fasse des étincelles! Mais de la à s'enfuir...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sourire" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Un sourire sincère

**Résumé : **Lorsque Lizzy débarque au manoir, on s'attend toujours à ce que ça fasse des étincelles! Mais de la à s'enfuir...

* * *

Sebastian était occupé depuis à peu près vingt minutes. Pas à réparer la vaiselle cassée. Pas à nettoyer la cuisine explosée. Pas à rendre au jardin une allure décemment vivante. Non, il était occupé à... jouer à cache-cache.

Ciel avait disparu. Bon, cela n'était pas si étonnant en soi. Plus d'une fois, le majordome avait retrouvé le bureau de son maître sens dessus-dessous avec la fenêtre grande ouverte et des traces de luttes. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Le jeune comte avait disparu en pleine promenade avec Elysabeth, dans le parc même du manoir, sous la surveillance de May Lyne qui, ses lunettes relevées, l'avait vu rentrer précipitament dans sa demeure, faussant compagnie à sa fiancée. Sebastian, pouvait comprendre que son jeune maître se sente mal un instant mais cela risquait de lui décaler son horaire si minuté! C'est pourquoi, après un délai de cinq minutes (laaaaaaaaargement suffisant du point de vue du majordome), il se lança à la poursuite du garçon pendant que les serviteurs tâchaient de rassurer la jeune Lady qui s'inquiétait du départ de son cousin bien-aimé. Il avait d'abord cru que retrouver le jeune comte serait facile. Le manoir était certe grand mais, en tant que majordome de la maison phantomhive, il se devait d'en connaître les moindre recoins. Il commença à chercher dans toutes les pièces, dans toutes les salles, à une vitesse proche de celle qu'il utilisait lorsque personne ne l'observait et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nier son statut d'être humain. Mais pas la moindre trace du jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus qui semblait avoir disparu du manoir. Agacé par sa recherche infructueuse, il se décida à utiliser ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour sentir la présence de son maître qui se trouvait... Comment? Dans sa chambre? Mais...

Décontenancé, Sebastian se rendit à toute vitesse auprès du comte... comfortablement coincé sous son armoire et trop fier pour appeler à l'aide. Le démon qui avait du s'allonger à plat ventre pour le découvir là, demeura quelques instant bouche bée, partagé entre l'exaspération, l'incompréhension et un fou rire qui le prit au bout de quelques secondes. Trés vexé, Ciel voulut le réprimander mais la colère visible sur son visage ajoutée à sa posture grotesque ne calmèrent en rien l'hilarité du majordome qui regretta de ne pas avoir le droit d'avoir son propre appareil photo. Finalement, cédant à ses devoirs de serviteur (et à un ordre trés explicite et fort menaçant), il finit par soulever le meuble pour délivrer le jeune comte.

- Puis connaître la cause de votre présence sous cette armoire, Monsieur?, s'enquéra le démon, retenant à grand-peine un nouvel éclat de rire.

- Je... J'ai voulu récupérer un bouton que j'ai vu rouler dessous, expliqua maladroitement Ciel qui faisait son possible pour rester digne alors que son majordome arrangeait ses vêtements et ses cheveux, parfaitement conscient du mensonge.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir prit congée de Mademoiselle Elysabeth aussi vite? Il n'est pas correct pour un membre de la noblesse de laisser une Lady sans protection. En particulier s'agissant de votre future compagne.

- Est-ce correct pour une Lady de tuer son futur époux à petit feu?

Le majordome équarquilla des yeux ronds.

- Tuer? Lady Elysabeth? Vous sentez-vous bien, Jeune Maître?

L'intéressé ne répondit rien.

- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer de quoi vous parler?, insista le démon.

Finalement, Ciel baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Trés bien, capitula-t-il. Elle commençait à m'épuiser, voilà tout. Depuis son arrivée, ce matin, elle ne cesse de me sauter au cou, de piailler à tout va et à même tenté de me refaire danser! Plus encore que d'habitude, elle ne veut pas me lâcher une seule seconde! Je sais trés bien que c'est indigne de moi et de mon rang mais, quand elle à parler de me tresser une couronne de marguerite, j'ai prétexté des maux de ventre et je... Je me suis tout bonnement enfuit.

Ses pomettes pâles rougies par la honte de son aveux, il fixa le démon dans les yeux, refusant de lâcher prise.

- Pâque est passé depuis peu de temps, Jeune Maître. Lady Elysabeth souhaite sûrement vous voir plus joyeux que d'ordinaire. Elle cherche sûrement à vous faire sourire...

- Sourire?

Le jeune garçon perdis ses yeux dans le vague, plongé dans ses malheureux souvenirs. Depuis quand ne savait-il plus sourire? Depuis quand avait-il perdu sa joie? Depuis ce jours, bien sûr...

- Vous pourriez essayer de lui donner ce qu'elle désire, Monsieur? Elle vous laissera en paix, ensuite.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé mais... Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

C'est ainsi que Ciel, après s'être fait arrangé par son majordome, revint auprès de sa cousine et tenta vainement de la rassurer sur son état. Après l'avoir assuré qu'il n'avait attrapé ni un rhume, ni une grippe, ni une pneumonie (depuis quand cela avait-il un quelquonque rapport avec des maux de ventre?), il tenta tant bien que mal une grimace qui pouvait s'apparenter (avec une bonne humeur, de l'imagination et beaucoup de bonne volonté) à un sourire. Lizzy n'y vit que du feu et, ravie, fit de son mieux pour garder son cousin au mieux de sa joie (factice). Lorsque la calèche de la jeune marquise s'éloigna le soir venu, Ciel s'autorisa enfin de souffler. Les bords de sa bouche qui étaient restés crispés tout l'après-midi retombèrent et il ordonna à son majordome de lui préparer son diner (chose inutile vu que le diner était prêt depuis déjà un long moment). Conscient de la fatigue de son maître, Sebastian avait préparé son dessert favoris et lui réservait une surprise pour l'heure du coucher. Lorsque celle-ci vint, Ciel fut trés surpris de voir une tasse de lait tout chaud sur sa table de nuit. Son majordome qui le bordait gloussa légèrement devant son incompréhension.

- Vous avez été courageux, aujourd'hui. Vous avez joué jusqu'à la fin pour faire plaisir à votre fiancée. Soyez certain qu'elle a été ravie par cette journée!

- Je n'ai que joué la comédie, je n'ai aucun mérite.

- Parfois, il faut tenir un rôle pour le bien commun...

Ciel s'affaissa sur son oreiller et prit une gorgée de lait. Avec du miel. Comme cette nuit-là...

- N'oubliez pas que c'est exeptionnel, Jeune maître!

- Oui, oui...

Il termina sa tasse en vitesse et la rendit au démon qui souffla les bougies et s'éloigna en silence. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvir la porte que...

- Sebastian! Attend.

Il se retourna, s'attendant à un dernier ordre, comme de rester auprés de lui cette nuit par exemple. Satan, qu'il était mignon ainsi allongé sur son édredon! Il se retourna dans ses drap et lança un minuscule :

- Merci pour le lait.

Avant de fermer les yeux. Sebastian ne sut quoi dire. Il souffla les bougie et, tel une ombre, se glissa près du garçon. Là, dans l'obscurité, quasiment indiscernable, ses lèvres était doucement relevée dans un sourire, caché mais sincère...

Le majordome ferma la porte derrière lui, emportant la tasse vide et le chandelier éteint. Un sourire flottait également sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis près de trois ans, Ciel Phantomhive, le comte intraitable, l'enfant-adulte, de chef de la maison Phantomhive, avait sourit sans comédie. Et ce sourire-là lui était destiné. Il lui appartenait et ça, même Lady Elysabeth ne pourrait lui enlever...


End file.
